I Wanna Be
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: Based on Chris Brown's song I Wanna Be


Troy Bolton sighed as he paced back and forth in his house. He had been thinking about this for the past two hours and if he didn't hurry fast she was going to be home before he knew it.

She happened to be his girlfriend of 4 years Gabriella Montez and the thing he had been thinking about was how he was going to purpose to her. He knew that she was the one since the moment they met but know that the time for him to purpose has come, he is more nervous then he has ever been. As he was pacing he stopped when he noticed a picture of the two in college and he smiled as every memory of the two came to him.

_Look. I know we've been friends for a while now.  
>But, I just feel like I can confess to you.<br>It's gonna be hard but.  
>Alright here it goes...<em>

_Imagine that the pillow that you cried on was my chest,  
>and the tissue that you wiped your face with was my hand.<br>Girl, imagine: if you needed advise about some other guy, I'm the one that comes to mind._

Troy Bolton sighed as he entered his best friend/ secret crush dorm. Troy had been in love with Gabriella since the moment he met her in Starbucks. They had been introduces by his friend Chad Danforth whom girlfriend was best friends with Gabriella. When Chad introduced the two; they had been best friends. The only problem was, was the fact that Gabriella had a boyfriend well at least she did.

"Brie." Troy said as he walked into her bedroom to find her crying which broke his heart.

"Oh Brie come here." Troy said as he opened up his arms and which Gabriella went to.

"What happened?" Troy asked rubbing her hair.

"Josh broke up with me." Gabriella said crying.

As soon as she said that Troy got mad. He already hated that she was with the guy but the fact that he broke her heart made it worse.

"He said that he found someone else. Troy what is so wrong with me that he had to go and find someone else?"

"Brie nothing is wrong with you. Josh is just an idiot for breaking up with the most beautiful girl on the planet." Troy said.

"You're just saying that cuz you're my best friend."

"Gabriella, look at me." Troy said as she looked at him.

"Everything that I just said is true. You are the most beautiful girl on the planet. Any guy would be a fool for breaking up with you. Your smart, funny, intelligent, an amazing dancing and singer, you always put others before your self and an amazing cook." Troy said making her giggle.

"Its true Gabriella, any guy would be luck with you." Troy said wiping her tears away.

"Thanks Troy you always know what to say." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Anything for you." Troy said with the same smile.

_Not tryna hear you tell nobody that I'm just a friend,  
>just trying to make sure I'm that body that you call your man,<br>and anytime you need a shoulder - it's yours, night or day,  
>but what I'm tryna say is, I wanna be...<em>

__Troy was walking back towards the girls table at their favorite hangout when he heard the girls talking.

"Gabi when will you get with Troy." Sharpay said.

"What?" Gabriella said as she looked at her friend confused.

"Yeah Shar's right, everyone knows you two belong together." Taylor said.

"You girls are crazy, Troy and I are just friends. I mean it would be weird dating him plus he only sees me as a friend and that how I see him." Gabriella said not knowing that Troy was listening and everything she just said broke his heart.

_The last number you call late at night (said I wanna be),  
>The first one that you dial when you open your eyes.<br>Wanna be the one you run to,  
>wanna be the one that ain't gonna hurt you,<br>I wanna be yeah, I wanna be yeah..  
>Be the man making your girl jealous,<br>be the guy shuttin' down all the fellas..  
>whatever you need, girl, it's all on me:<br>soldier, your friend or your lover, girl,  
>I wanna be...<em>

_Would it be cool?  
>Would you mind if I called you my boo,<br>what if the next whip you was pushin' was the one I bought for you?  
>Can I be the one that meets your pops and take your mama shoppin', be the only one they like?<em>

"Babe are you okay." Gabriella asked her boyfriend of 6 months Troy Bolton.

"Yeah of course I am w-why do you ask."

"Maybe because your hands are shaking." Gabriella said giggling.

"Okay fine I'm nervous but excuse me for being nervous about meeting my girlfriend's father for the first time." Troy said.

"Babe everything will be okay. My mom and sister loved you and so will my dad." Gabriella said as she took his hand in hers.

"You don't know that. Meeting mothers and sisters are easier than meeting fathers."

"You forgot brothers."

"You have a brother too." Troy said as his eyes widen as Gabriella laughed.

"Gabriella that's not funny."

"I'm sorry baby but I had to. Anyway calm down my father will love you and if he doesn't, it won't change a thing between us." Gabriella said looking at him.

"Okay." Troy said kissing her.

"Mom you remember Troy." Gabriella said as her and Troy was standing in the family room with her mom.

"Of course I do. How are you Troy?"

"I'm good thank you."

"So mom where's dad?" Gabriella asked.

"Right here."

"DADDY!" Gabriella said dropping Troy's hand and going to hug her father.

"I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too baby girl. Now do you want to introduce me to this young man."

"Oh right; Troy this is my father Gregory Montez, daddy this is Troy Bolton; my boyfriend." Gabriella said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Troy said shaking Greg hand.

"Same here and please call me Greg." Greg said as Troy nodded.

"I've heard a lot about you mister Bolton; all good things and my wife and younger daughter seen to really be fond with you."

"Oh yes, Troy is really gentlemen. He took your daughters and I out for a shopping trip and out to lunch." Inez said with a smile.

"Well my mother always told me how to act around ladies." Troy said.

"Well I see that seeing as you are making my daughter happy and trust me it's hard to make her happy. But if she's happy then so am I." Greg said as Troy and Gabriella smiled.

_Have you thought about it - wait - really thought about it?  
>Maybe you should take some time<br>call your girls and talk about it, yeah.  
>'cause I done already made up my mind,<br>don't need no more time to know if I wanna be with you,  
>I wanna be...<em>

_The last number you call late at night (said I wanna be),  
>The first one that you dial when you open your eyes.<em>

"Hello"

"Hey babe."

"Hey what's up." Troy said with a smile.

"Just wanted to say I missed you since you're all the way in Ohio for this basketball game." Gabriella said with a pout.

"Oh baby I miss you too. I promise when I come back we'll go out."

"Okay." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Hello."

"Good Morning babe."

"Morning." Troy said with a smile.

"I called real quick before my class to tell you good luck on the game."

"Thank you and I know we'll win because I'll be thinking about you the whole time."

_Wanna be the one you run to,  
>wanna be the one that ain't gonna hurt you,<br>I wanna be yeah, I wanna be yeah..  
>Be the man making your girl jealous,<em>

"Oh My God I can't believe he gave you a 10 ct diamond bracelet for your anniversary." Sharpay said as the girls looked at Gabriella's gift from Troy for their 1 year anniversary.

"I know I didn't believe it and I was there." Gabriella said with a giggle.

"I wish Chad would give me something like this." Taylor said as Sharpay agreed.

_be the guy shuttin' down all the fellas..  
>whatever you need, girl, it's all on me:<br>soldier, your friend or your lover, girl,  
>I wanna be...<em>

Gabriella was by the gym waiting for Troy to come out when one of the members from her dance team came up to her.

"Hey Gabriella."

"OMG Aaron, when did you get back? How was New York?"

"Yesterday and it was great. I really missed you though." Aaron said.

"So I was thinking how about me and you go down to the hub and get a drink."

"As great as that sounds Aaron, I can't I'm waiting for my boyfriend." Gabriella said.

"Boyfriend? Who's that?"

"Me." Aaron said as he turned around to see Aaron.

"Oh he-hey Troy how's things been." Aaron said nervous.

"Great just here for my girl."

"Oh right, well um I'll see you in practice Gabriella, it-it was nice seeing you again Troy." Aaron said as he ran off.

"You know I never liked him." Troy said which made Gabriella giggle.

"Me either babe." Gabriella said kissing him.__

_Put me on your screen saver, all over your myspace and make me one of your top favorites,  
>that's where I wanna be...<em>

"Brie can I see your computer to check me e-mail." Troy asked his girlfriend of 2 years.

"Yeah its on the counter." Gabriella said from the bathroom where she was doing her hair.

Troy got the computer and when he got on he saw Gabriella's myspace page was up and smiled when he say her top 5. Number 5 was Chad, 4 Taylor, 3 Sharpay, 2 her sister, Christina and 1 was no other than him.

"What are you smiling about?" Gabriella asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"I'm your number one on myspace." Troy said with a smirk.

"Of course you are." Gabriella said as she kissed him.

"You're my number one for everything."

"Same here babe." Troy said as he kissed her.

_The one you cryin' for (stand up for and fightin' for)  
>wanna be your good, bad, love, hate girl..<em>

__Coming back to reality, Troy smiled as he came up with the perfect plan. He looked at the clock realizing that he had 4 hours before Gabriella got home and he smiled knowing that this was going to be the best day of his life at least he hoped.

Gabriella came in the house after being at work and closed the door, just wanting to lay down and cuddle up with Troy.

"Troy, babe you here?" Gabriella said and once she didn't hear anything she walked into the living room and gasped at what she saw.

In the room were rose petals everywhere and a note.

_Dear Brie,_

_I now your confuse but follow the petals and you'll find your answer. Love Troy._

Gabriella raised an eyebrow as she followed the petals which lead to her and Troy's bedroom. When she walked in she gasped once again. The bedroom was just like the living room but this time there was a box on the bed. Gabriella walked over to the bed and opened and gasped at what she found. Inside the box was a golden retriever puppy.

"OMG you are sooo cute." Gabriella said with a smile.

"What's this?" Gabriella said as she look at the collar which was heart shaped and had writing on it which said: _WILL YOU MARRY ME?_

"Oh My God?"

"Well" Gabriella heard a voice say and turned around to see Troy on one knee holding a 14ct diamond ring.

"Troy-"

"Brie I Love you with all my heart. I always have and I always will. You are the one for me and I've know that since we first met. _**Cross my heart hoped to die, on everything that's good,  
>I'm gonna do you right, show you right, get this understood.<br>Girl I wanna be, I wanna be...  
>I wanna be, I wanna be... <strong>_your husband. So what do you say? Gabriella Montez will you marry me?" Troy said.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will." Gabriella said with a smile as Troy but the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"I love you." Gabriella said with a smile.

"I love you too." Troy said.

**Just a quick little oneshot hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
